MAC11
The MAC11 is a weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is classified as a submachine gun, whereas in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, it is classified as a handgun. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This weapon was originally intended to be included in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but was cut during development, along with the MAC-10. Reference to this weapon can be found in the script files for Immediate Action, associated with the terrorist side. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The MAC11 is one of Alex Mason's starting weapons on board the Rusalka during the mission "Redemption" with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight equipped. Enemies will occasionally drop MAC11s with a Red Dot Sight or Extended Mags. There is also a MAC11 with Dual Wield found near the helipad. Multiplayer The MAC11 is unlocked for purchase at level 11. The MAC11 has relatively low recoil, and moderate damage comparable to most other submachine guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also features the shortest reload time out of all the submachine guns when not using reload cancel. The switch time, comparable to a handgun's, is faster than most other submachine gun as well. Like some other submachine guns, the MAC11 has a 20-round magazine, and due to its high rate of fire, it is emptied very quickly. The three reserve magazines only provide an additional 60 rounds, so ammunition reserves tend to run low quickly. The low magazine size can be negated by purchasing the Extended Mag attachment, which gives the weapon a 30-round magazine. The Scavenger Perk may help by providing additional reserve ammo as well, and Sleight of Hand will speed up the frequent reloads. Rapid Fire can be a very effective attachment to use with the MAC11, due to its low recoil. However, the magazine will be emptied quite rapidly while using this attachment. Using Sleight of Hand and Scavenger combined with its already fast reload will counter some of these disadvantages. The use of Extended Mags and a Grip via Warlord is a good pair, as the MAC11 will have the 30-round magazine it needs and will also have virtually no recoil. A rarely seen, but effective attachment for the MAC11, is Dual Wield. This gives the player much more killing power at the cost of accuracy, but makes for a great offensive class when paired with Steady Aim. The iron sights are generally unobstructed and easy to use, although at 1.2x zoom, they provide slightly less magnification than the typical 1.3x of most other weapons, though this could be seen as an advantage in close combat, where the MAC11 excels. Overall, with its high rate of fire, reload and switch time, the MAC11 is well suited to a run-and-gun style of play. Despite its decent stats, however, the MAC11 is generally overlooked by players due to the more powerful or popular submachine guns in the game, such as the AK74u and the Spectre. Attachments *Extended Mag *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery MAC11 BO.png|The MAC11 in first-person view. MAC11 Reload BO.png|Reloading the MAC11. MAC11 Iron Sights BO.png|The MAC11's iron sights. MAC11 Handless BO.png|A handless first-person view of the MAC11. MAC11 Pulling the Stock BO.png|Pulling out the retractable stock MAC11 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the MAC11. MAC11 model BO.png|Render of the MAC11's world model. The stock is extended here. ELITE MAC11.png|Render of the MAC11. BO1BetaMAC11.JPG|The MAC11's beta menu icon (note the folded stock) MAC11 Dual Wield create-a-class BO.png|The MAC11's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-a-Class. MAC11 Stats BO.jpg|The MAC11's stats. MAC-11_Pack-A-Punch_Texture_BO.png|The MAC11's cut Pack-A-Punch texture. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *When attaching a Grip onto the MAC11, it adds a stock onto the end of it. Originally, this stock was meant to be on the weapon in its folded position without the grip attachment, though this was removed. On the Wii version however, the stock is folded when the Grip is equipped. It also still appears in folded position when using Dual Wield. *As with all other 30 to 20 damage submachine guns, the MAC11 with Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The pickup and Create-a-Class icons both show the MAC11 with a folded stock and no magazine. *When an AI holds the MAC11, he holds it as though it was a larger gun, resulting in their hand gripping onto air. *The MAC11 has a M16 style selector switch on the left side of the weapon, this being most noticeable in its Create-a-Class picture. *When sprinting, it is held with two hands in First-Person. This is easier seen at maximum FOV. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The MAC11 also appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, but now it is classified as a handgun, with a 16-round magazine capacity. Attachments *Noise Suppressor *Weight Balance *Quickdraw Handle *Adjustable Stock *Improved Grip *Rapid Fire *Tactical Knife *Red Dot Sight *Extended Barrel *Extended Mags Gallery MAC11 icon BOD.png|The MAC11's pick up icon. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Handguns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Weapons